1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a LED device thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,121 discloses an electrical connector having a LED device thereon. The electrical connector has an insulating housing defining a top face and a front face. A receiving cavity recesses downward from the top face and runs through the front face for receiving the LED device. A stopping portion is defined at one side of a front portion of the receiving cavity, and two elongated slots extend rearward in the insulating housing and communicate with the receiving cavity. The LED device includes a large illuminant portion and a pair of legs. The illuminant portion has a smaller front end so that a pair of stopping faces facing forward are respectively formed at opposite sides. The legs are rearwards inserted into the slots and then the illuminant portion is pressed into the receiving cavity, during which the stopping faces are against the stopping portion. However, the assembling process is not facility for mass production. Hence, an electrical connector is needed to solve the problem.